Listen To your Heart
by Twilight's Sanctuary
Summary: Kairi's thoughts on the one year anniversary of the day her hand left Sora's.


**Author's Note: Hi hi fellow Kingdom Hearts fans! This is my very first fic! Its a oneshot but it will be great! No flames please! If you don't like my fic then just don't review...simple as that! I just thought of this when i was walking in a store...go figure!...I hope you guys like it! It has one of my favorite songs in it! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Kairi is on the islands thinking about Sora. While gazing at the night sky she makes a big decision. (Kairi's thoughts are in italics)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingodm Hearts. I do own the game! And i will soon own the second! But not as soon as I like it to be. **

**Listen To Your Heart**

_School had ended an hour ago so i was on the little island I used to hang out at. The little island **we **used to hang out at. I listened to the waves come up to my feet and back down. My hair swayed in the cool breeze. The tie on my school uniform blowed to my side. This was a daily routine. Everyday after school i would come to this little island and stare out past the ocean and into the sky. Waiting for hours until the sun would set. Waiting for any sign that they would be coming back. That **he **would be coming back. Its been a year now. Since that day our hands were pulled apart. I never new he loved me until i saw the drawings. I miss him so much. I don't know if i can wait any longer. _

"Kairi?" _a voice called breaking me out of my deep thought. _"Yeah Selphie?" _I said to the girl who just walked up to me. _"Its getting late, we should be heading back to the main island now" Selphie said.

"Yeah ok" _I__ said as a turned around. We both started walking back to the docks where we left our boats. Selphie's boat was on one side of the dock next to Tidus's boat and Wakka's boat. My boat was next to two eroded boats which haven't been used in a year. Sora and Riku's boats. They have been there for all this time. Untouched by all the other kids that come to this island. Selphie and I got in our boats and rowed back to the main island where our homes were._

_I tied my boat to the docks as did Selphie. We said our good byes and left down different paths to our houses. I walked into mine and went straight to my room. I looked around. Pictures of Sora, Riku, and me were on one spot of my wall. I stared at them for a little before I took off my shoes and closed my door. I turned on my radio and sat on my bed. My bed was up to my window so I crawled over and opened it, letting the ocean air come in. I stared at the moon. With the clouds around it it looked like a heart. One of my favorite songs came on. 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. _**(A/N: I love that song! It is super cool!)**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

_The song ended and i turned of the radio. I was still stareing at the night sky. At the moon which I could see as a heart. A tear trailed down my face from my left eye. "I'm tired of waiting! I'm tired of just staying here doing nothing! And I'm tired of being alone, being without them, being without Sora. But no more!" I screamed in my head._

"This time I'll fight" _I said to the stars, the other worlds, knowing Sora was on one of them. _"We'll go together"

**Another's Note: So what did you all think? Well review and tell! I really hope you guys liked it! And that you all get to play Kingdom Hearts 2 as soon as possible! Me too of course! I used those last two lines Kairi said from Deep Dive and Another Side, Another Story! Hehe! Oh and I would like to thank my friend Kairi (Sorasgirl333..look her up!) for being the first to read my story and give her opinion on it! Thanks so much Kai! I'm so glad you liked it! And I would to thank all readers and reviewers for reading and/or reviewimg my very first fic! Thanks so much you guys! It means alot to me!...****Love ya all! **

**KHobsessed-13**


End file.
